Sometimes
by JediKendalina
Summary: This is a one-shot about Jason Todd as the Red Hood. The reason it is here because it mentions the team. Give it a read.


**Ok guys, I wrote this when I was half asleep and gave it a quick edit right before I published it so keep that in mind. This song is called "Sometimes" by skillet. I've been listening to it a lot lately when it suddenly hit me that this was perfect for describing Jason. Hence this one-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Red Hood storms into the room gaining the attention of a pale, green eyed curly black haired girl that's sitting on a couch. "Jase?" There's no response from him as he heads towards the open bedroom door. It closes right as he gets there. "Tell me what's wrong." Worry makes its way into her voice and he turns to stare at her. "Nothing is wrong, so shut up and leave me alone!" Opening the door he stalks in and slams it rattling the few items on the walls.

_**Sometimes when I lie**_  
_**I know you're on to me**_  
_**Sometimes I don't mind**_  
_**How hateful that I can be**_  
_**Sometimes I don't try**_  
_**To make you happy**_  
_**I don't know why I do the things I do to you but...**_

Snatching the red helmet off he catches a look of himself in the mirror. Anger fills him and he begins throwing things around the room. His voice takes on a mocking tone as a lamp shatters against a wall. "We don't kill Jason. Let me help you. I know I can help fix you." A snarl appears on Jason's face,"Maybe my way is better! Crime is finally going down and he wants me to stop!? Idiot!" The door opens and he spares a glance to see the girl from before watching him concern etched on her face._ 'Why did I bring her into this? She's gonna end up like me.'_

**_Sometimes I don't wanna be better_**  
**_Sometimes I can't be put back together_**  
**_Sometimes I find it hard to believe_**  
**_There's someone else who could be_**  
**_Just as messed up as me_**

"Jason..." he turns away and ignores the girl again. "Jase, Tell me what Bruce did." Jason shakes his head,"He thinks he's right about how to do things, he thinks his way is the only way. He acts like it's my fault when it's really his." He hears a sigh as a pair of arms wrap around his chest. Anger flares up in him again and he turns around throwing a punch at the girl behind him. His fist connects with her jaw and she backs up a few steps shock on her face. "Leave me alone Star!" A tear makes its way down her face before she quickly wipes it away. Jason turn around to face the wall his anger fading a little._ 'Why did I punch her?'_

**_Sometimes don't deny_**  
**_That everything is wrong_**  
**_Sometimes rather die_**  
**_Than to admit it's my fault_**  
**_Sometimes when you cry_**  
**_I just don't care at all_**  
**_I don't know why I do the things I do to you but..._**

A sigh makes its way out of him and his shoulders drop,"He says I'm better than this. Well maybe I don't want to be! Not everything can be fixed!" Jason turns to look at Star who look away,"Trust me Jason, sometimes I'm just as messed up as you." Jason snorts,"I doubt that." He turns and continues pacing. "Trust me Jase, I've been messed up for a long time." Jason ignores her again thinking about how to get revenge on Bruce.

**_Sometimes I don't wanna be better_**  
**_Sometimes I can't be put back together_**  
**_Sometimes I find it hard to believe_**  
**_There's someone else who could be_**  
**_Just as messed up as me_**

A hand is placed on his shoulder and he stops pacing. He turns to look at Star who has a grin on her face,"Why don't we do something fun." A smile works its way onto Jason's face as Star hands him the gun from his bed. "What gang are we hitting tonight?!" Jason snickers. He places the gun back in its holster,"I thought we could give the old team a visit." A crazed grin appears on Star's face.

**_I want someone to hurt, like the way I hurt. It's sick but it makes me feel better._**

She puts a finger under his chin,"We gonna have some fun with them?" Jason shakes his head and her smile drops. "We're going to follow them and find the perfect time for my reintroduction." Star's smile reappears and she runs to grab his helmet. "See you're not bad like batbrat says you are."Jason snickers and takes the helmet from her hands

**_Sometimes I don't wanna be better_**  
**_(Everything is wrong forever)_**  
**_Sometimes I can't be put back together_**  
**_(Sometimes it's gone forever)_**  
**_Sometimes I find it hard to believe_**  
**_There's someone else who could be_**  
**_Just as messed up as me, Just as messed up as me._**

"Grab your gun girl. We might see some people that need some... 'help'." Star grins and a black and red suit appears on her along with a full face mask. "So we are going to be helping some gangs see reason?" Jason laughs,"Definitely. Come on my Angel of Death." The two disappear into the night.

* * *

**Leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
